I Love You No Matter What
by WhOofYOU
Summary: Alison is the new girl in town, she moves a lot and she doesn't feel like getting attached to anyone. Emily is the 'deaf'girl that Alison meets while she's moving, Alison starts catching herself feeling breathless whenever Emily is around, but does Emily feel the same? Read and find out ;) Rated K for now, will change to M sometimes. :)
1. Chapter 1

I Love You No Matter What

**Alison's POV**

Ugh, why do I always have to move around, just when I've gotten new friends? It isn't fair, every time I get settled in a new town my family always has to move. Mom always asks me why I never talk to my friends, well maybe because we move every single time I get new ones mom? We were on our way to a town called Rose- something? I'm not really interested in getting settled in this town at all to be honest. Mom said it was pretty small and beautiful, which equals old and moldy in my mind.

''Alison!'' My mom practically yelled in my ear.

''What?'' I answer more irritated than I wanted to sound.

''What do you think of this town?'' She asks and looks at the road again.

I look out the window and see trees, people and most of all houses that all look the same. Great, just like I thought. There are probably only old people in this neighborhood. Who am I supposed to party with? An 84'year old woman in a worn out dress? This has to be the worst town I've ever been in.

**Emily's POV**

I walk down the stairs and head for the kitchen, when I see my mom staring out the window. I knock on the table and she looks at me.

''You're awake now?'' She says with a smile and looks at me.

''Barely... What are you looking at?'' I sign to her curious as I start to walk towards the window.

''There seems to be a new family that is going to move into the big house across the street.'' Mom says and signs, then looks back out the window.

I look out the window only to see the big expensive house that has been empty for years, is now being surrounded by trucks. I think about rich, snobby people and their mean attitude towards other average people. I would not want to live a life of the rich, I wouldn't want to be all cocky and mean to every single person I meet who isn't rich too. It's just not me. My mom looks at me worried so I start signing to her.

''They must be very rich to be able to pay for that house.'' I sign to her and she smiles at me.

''Every neighborhood needs to have a rich family.'' She says with a smile. Reading lips isn't as hard now that my mom actually takes the time to look at me straight in the face. Which I'm glad she taught herself to do.

**Alison's POV**

My mom stops the car and looks at me.

''What do you think?'' She says and smiles at me. My eyes widen as I look at the big house to my right.

''We're moving into this house?'' I say shocked.

''Yes we are. Your dad thought a bigger house would be better for us for once, especially in this town…'' Mom says as she pulls up on the driveway.

This is awesome! I've always wanted a big house to live in, I would be even happier if this big house had a pool though. I jump out of the car and immediately run to the backyard. Holy crap! I mentally high five myself. It does have a pool. I couldn't hold in my excitement, this is going to be great!

''Like what you see?'' Mom asks as she enters the backyard.

''YES MOM. This is like my dream house!'' I start to jump up and down from excitement.

''You haven't even seen the whole house yet! You've just looked at the backyard.'' Mom says as she lets out a small laugh.

''Uh, mom? A pool and a big backyard is more than enough for me, who cares about the house?'' I say and smile at my mom. Of course she knew I was joking so she smiled back at me.

''You're so funny Alison. But don't forget we have boxes to move into the house, so get started.'' Mom said in a more serious tone. I laughed a little bit. She's probably right, the sooner I get the boxes inside the house, the sooner I can jump in that amazing pool. I sigh for myself happily and start walking to the driveway again. I was wrong, I feel like this is starting to be the best place we've ever been at.

**Emily's POV**

My mom moved away from the window and started making lunch for me and her. As I look back out the window I see a black BMV pull up on the driveway. Typical, I think and start to look away when I see a blonde girl jump out of the car and run to her new backyard. That must be the rich, mean and snobby girl I'm going to have to deal with. I sigh to myself as I turn around to sit and eat with my mom.

''You should go out there and welcome them to the neighborhood.'' My mom says.

''Me help them? Not going to happen.'' I sign as I look at my mom with a stern look.

''Emily, don't be like that. It would be nice if you helped them out. Maybe they have a son or a daughter you could hang out with?'' Mom says with a serious look on her face. I wasn't really good at making new friends. I only had 3 best friends, Aria, Hanna and Spencer. We've always been really close. I don't need another friend to ''hang out with'' whatever that was meant to be.

''They have a daughter.'' I sign at her. My mom instantly turns happy.

''Well then there you go! Now go help them.'' Mom says as she takes my plate of food and puts it in the sink.

''Hey! I wasn't done with that!'' I sign at my mom with a smile. I loved my mom, we have a great relationship and something all kids should have. I run up the stairs, grab my leather jacket and look at myself in the mirror. Is this too… Ordinary? I ask myself looking down at my navy blue hoodie, my black Nike shoes and my tight blue jeans. Why am I suddenly so worried about what they are going to think about my outfit? I put on my leather jacket and move my hair so it's on my back. Okay, show time.

**Alison's POV**

As soon as I reach the driveway again I watch a tall, sun tanned brunette walk out of the house across our street. She was walking towards our house and I catch myself staring at her for too long. God dammit Alison look away. I look away and walk up to the truck. I bend down to pick a box when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look up and see her. This time I could get a closer look at this girl, olive skin, big pretty brown eyes, big lips and absolutely perfect bone structure. If that's even possible? I think to myself and smile a little bit. Oops, I better say something before I look like an idiot smiling to myself.

''Hey.'' I say in my sweetest voice and extend my hand towards the girl. The girl just takes my hand, shakes it and nods. She let's go of my hand and I kind of instantly miss her hand on mine. I don't know why though… But I couldn't help but notice she was being very quiet. Great, why isn't she talking to me…? Did I do something wrong? Maybe she caught me staring at her for too long. Crap, what have I done? I mentally slap myself in the face. Stop freaking out Alison.

''So…'' I say and look at her again. She didn't even flinch when I said that. So I tap her shoulder and she looks up at me.

''My name is Alison.'' I say and smile at her. She smiles back and starts doing stuff with her hands… Wait is that sign language? I start to freak out again. I don't know sign language! How am I supposed to know what she's saying? Does this mean she's deaf? What? How? I had so many questions but I needed to calm down.

**Emily's POV**

I start walking towards the big house as I see the blonde that I saw before. But this time I could actually see her face. Blue eyes, long blonde hair. I huff a little in my head, a typical snob. I keep on walking over there and when I reach the driveway I tap the blonde girl gently on the shoulder. She looks up at me and we stand like that for about 30 seconds. Just looking at each other. Now I could see how pretty her eyes were. They were a deep kind of blue, like the kind of blue you'd see deep down in the ocean. I kind of liked her eyes, even though I don't really want to become her friend. She finally speaks and extends her hand towards me. She smiles at me and I take her hand in mine, shake it and nod at her. I then let go of her hand and start looking at the boxes in the truck, there's a lot of boxes, but it didn't seem like there were too many boxes. That's weird, since they're rich and all. I think to myself.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and look up. She starts speaking again and smiles at me. I believe she said her name was Alison. That's actually a pretty name I thought. She didn't seem like most rich people, makes me wonder if she's different. So I start to sign many stupid stuff to her such as poor, dog, cat, chicken, nostril and lots of other stuff. I could see she was getting really nervous and confused. So I just smiled at her, pointed at my ear and made an x with my arms. She then nodded and I could see sympathy in her eyes, but it was okay, only nice people do that and she sure looks like she's nice.

I pull out my phone and start typing a message to her. I give her the phone and I can see her smile, possibly laughing. I smile myself.

**Alison's POV**

She points at her ear and makes an x with her arms. So she is deaf… I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was so beautiful, yet she had lost something very important to have in your life. I watch her as she types something on her phone. She hands her phone to me and I read the message.

_Hey, I'm Emily. Yes, I am deaf… I think you said that your name was Alison? If I got that wrong I will literally feel embarrassed. _I couldn't help but smile at that and then I continued to read.

_My mom kind of pushed me into going down here and helping you guys out with moving in so… Do you need any help? _I start to type a message back to her.

_Sure! That'd be great. I was kind of hoping someone would help us since I want to go and jump into that big pool in our backyard. :) _I hand the phone back to her and I can see her smile. Wow, her smile was gorgeous. She looks back up at me with a smile and nods. She picks up a box and starts walking to the entrance of the house. As she walked past me her perfume hit me like a tornado. It smelled so good and fresh. I sigh to myself as I pick up a box and follow her. Maybe this town isn't going to be as bad as I thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily's POV**

After 1 hour of carrying boxes into Alison's new home I figured that I should head home. I wrote that I had to go home on a piece of paper and gave it to Alison. She frowned. Somehow it looked very cute when she did it, which made me wonder why I looked like a constipated squirrel every time I did it. I snap back to reality and I see her handing me the paper again, I take the paper from her and smile at her. She returns the smile and I start walking back home.

''Are you going to keep on torture the girl like that?'' My mom asked when I got inside.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' I signed to my mom and smiled. I was fully aware of what she was talking about.

''All the sign language Emily.'' Mom said with a laugh. I couldn't help but walk into the kitchen and sit down with her.

''Until I know for sure that she's not a mean, rich, snobby and a total bit-'' my mom cut me off right in that sentence.

''Don't say words you can't use in church!'' She yells jokingly.

''Okay, okay! Calm your horses. I just want to know if she's truly a good person mom.'' I say with a serious tone. Mom looks at me and smiles. I smile back at her. What I said was true, I really want to know if Alison being all nice is just an act, or if it's for real.

**Later That Day**

I put my headphones on and play Damaged by Adrian Lux. Which is my favorite song right now. I put my phone down on the bed and I could feel a paper under my back. I sit up and see it's the paper I wrote on before. I pick it up and look inside of it. In a neatly handwritten style it says

_While you were putting a box in the living room I secretly took your phone and put my number in it. I thought it would be a good idea for you to have my number if you ever wanted to talk… I hope you don't think I'm a big creeper though! _I laughed a little bit at that. It was a cute message I thought to myself. I picked up my phone and searched for her name, I didn't find anything under Alison so I kept on scrolling down until I found a new number by the name of Creeper. I smiled, she was so cute. So I decided to text her.

_Hey, creeper… Thanks for stealing my phone while I wasn't looking ;) _Nearly 30 seconds later I got a reply.

_Thanks for not noticing I was stealing your phone :) _I smiled again.

**Alison's POV**

I'm so nervous for my first day at school, which is weird because I'm usually excited. Ugh, get it together Alison, you're a strong person. I took a deep breath when I heard my mom call for me.

''On my way Mom!'' I yelled. I think she heard me because I heard a muffled ok coming from downstairs. I looked myself in the mirror one last time and went downstairs.

''What's up honey? You look a little bit scared.'' Mom says in a worried tone.

''I'm not scared… Just a little nervous.'' I say and take a bite from my apple.

''Alison, they will love you. Just be yourself.'' Mom smiled at me and I smiled back at her. That actually made me less nervous. We walked out to our driveway I couldn't help but look across the street. I couldn't see Emily, but she had to get out soon, at least that's what I think. I kept looking across the street, no Emily. I sighed and stepped into the car. On our way to school I saw a lot of kids walking, I guess they're going to school too. We finally arrived, I hugged my mom and hurried to the expedition office where I got all my papers and a map of the school. My first lesson was History which was on the other side of the building, I was getting more and more frustrated because I couldn't find the classroom. I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned around.

**Emily's POV**

I smiled at Alison, surprised that I would see her in our school so soon. I wrote down _Hello Creeper. :) _On a piece of paper and held it up. She laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

''You have no idea how glad I am to see you.'' Alison said with a smile. I really liked her voice… It was so soft. I just smiled at her and took the paper from her hand. History, I go to that class too. I took her hand and started walking towards the history class. I didn't really mind holding her hand at all, my hand fit perfectly in her hand. If I kept on thinking about this we'd be late. We finally got to the classroom and I went and sat in my usual seat. I looked up and saw Alison debating where to sit, I waved at her and pointed at the seat next to me. She practically ran towards me, which made me grin widely. She sat down and sighed. I looked at her and she did the same. We kept on looking at each other until the teacher spoke, Alison flinched and looked forward. I looked away too and started listening to the teacher talking. Even though I recently started to prefer to just focus on Alison...

**Alison's POV**

The bell rings and I pack up my things and wait for Emily to get out of her seat. But she doesn't move, so I sit back down.

''What's wrong?'' I say as I look at her. She looked concerned. She started writing on a paper then pushed it towards me.

_I'm failing History and if my mom finds out she'll chop me into pieces and feed me to the stray dogs. _I laughed at the last part but soon regret that I did so I put my hand over my mouth.

''Sorry.'' I mumbled. Emily just smiled and nodded. I suddenly realized that I was going to be home alone today.

''Well… You could come over to my place today if you want to? We could study together.'' I blurted out, even though I know she's deaf. She smiled at me and took the paper again.

_I would love that :). _Great. What have I gotten myself into…? I am fully aware that I didn't invite her because I want to ''study''. I put my hands on my face so that I could hide my red cheeks. I could feel another hand on my hand. I slowly removed one of my hands away to see Emily holding my hand. I was getting butterflies in my stomach the whole time she was holding my hand. I had to move before I start to get even redder. So I stood up and motioned for Emily to follow me and that's exactly what she did. The rest of the school day was practically the same, during the day I learned that Emily was in all the classes I went to. At lunch I got to sit down with Emily and her friends. They're really nice and I like them. Especially Hanna she's really funny. Aria was little and cute, and Spencer was... Well Spencer.

**Emily's POV**

It was only 10 minutes left until I had to go over to Alison's. For some reason I was nervous about it all, could I be crushing on Alison…? My mom knows I'm gay and she's okay with it. But no, I can't be crushing on a girl that got here literally 1 day ago. I put my history books in my bag and walked downstairs.

''Emily.'' I heard my mom call for me so I walked into the living room.

''Yes mom?'' I asked in a hurry.

''Where are you going?'' She asked and looked up at me.

''Alison and I are going to study…'' I said fast. She looked at me confused.

''Okay… Don't do something I wouldn't do. Be home before 10.'' Mom said and grinned at me. I just rolled my eyes and started walking to Alison's. I knocked on the door, twice. No answer. I saw that the door was open so I walked in and went upstairs. It looks like no one is home… I remembered where Alison's room was and opened the door slightly only to see Alison dancing in there with her headphones on. I had to cover my mouth to not laugh, not that she was bad at dancing, I just couldn't believe that she told me to get here at 7 yet she's the one that's ''late''. She kept on dancing so I took matters into my own hands and pushed the door open, she screamed and turned around.

''Emily! You scared the crap outta me!'' She said while breathing heavily. I was trying so hard to not laugh. I mouthed sorry to her. She just put a hand on her chest and another one on her forehead and laughed. I smiled.

''Well… let's get started shall we?'' She said and got her books from her bag. I just nodded.

**Alison's POV**

We had been sitting in the same position on the bed for 1 hour. Emily was reading her history book and answering some questions. Every now and then she would ask me what some words meant and why they were important. I kept on glancing at her direction every 2 minutes and something told me she was doing the same thing. I kept on reading my book until a paper was tossed at my book. I smiled and opened the paper.

_I need to tell you something. Please don't get mad. _I was surprised, what could she possibly want to tell me? I guess I'm about to find out. I turn around towards her and she takes a deep breath. I look at her confused.

**Emily's POV**

''I'm not deaf, I just pretended I was because that's what I do when I first meet people and you made me feel nervous so I said I was and yeah I can't do it anymore because I don't want to lie to you and it's getting really tiring to type and write down everything I want to say. But before you tell me to go away and leave your house please don't hate me.'' I blurt out not subtle at all. Fuck, she's going to hate me. She just sat there with a shocked face then it turned into a frown. I'm screwed.

''It's alright.'' She says. What? It's alright? That's all she has to say? I was starting to get worried.

''You're not mad…?'' I ask very cautiously. She shakes her head.

''I know I'm pretty intimidating Emily but GOSH. You're a good actor.'' She says and smiles at me. I was relieved that she was joking about this.

''I'm sorry.'' I say and smile at her. She just looks at me.

''What?'' I ask with a questioning look. She looks down and smiles. God, could she be cuter?

''I've just been wondering how your voice sounds and now I know.'' She looked up again. I started laughing.

''Yeah, my voice is pretty sexy I know.'' I say and wink at her, I could see her cheeks getting a little bit red.

''You're right about that.'' She finally says after what feels like 10 years of silence, when it only was 1 minute. I smile at her and move closer to her.

**Alison's POV**

I could see her getting closer to me and my heart was starting to beat faster and faster. She was now sitting right next to me.

''I don't understand this.'' She says and points at a paragraph in the book. I couldn't really concentrate at explaining whatever that word was right now, when she was sitting so close to me. But I finally forced myself to talk.

''Basically they mean that different people have different opinions on WWII. For example a little girl wouldn't know a lot about the war because she's at home with her mother. So she wouldn't know if it was right or wrong to be in a war. A wife would know more about wars than a little girl, I don't think any wife would let her husband go to war because she knows the risk it would put her and him in. For a warriors opinion I think he'd probably just say that he wants to be a man… So basically a man wouldn't care at all.'' I say the last sentence and laugh a little bit at it. So does Emily.

''So… What you're saying is that… Boys suck?'' Emily asks a little hesitant. I look up at her and when she does the same, I only just then noticed how close we were. I could just lean forward a little bit and her lips would be on mine, that's how close we are. I look in her eyes and I start to get butterflies in my stomach again.

''Yes… That's exactly what I'm saying.'' I say quietly almost whispering. She looks down on my lips and then up to my eyes again. Is this it? Is this going to be our first kiss…?

''Alison?'' I hear my mom downstairs and I instantly move away from Emily. Emily looks at me and then pretends that she's reading her book again. I could hear mom's footsteps getting closer.

''Well hello there, you must be Emily.'' My mom said with a smile. Emily smiled back at my mom and shook her hand.

''Yes, that's me. It's nice to meet you Mrs. DiLaurentis.'' Emily said politely. Which made me smile.

''Oh, please. Call me Jessica, I'm not that old.'' Emily laughed at that and I gave mom ''the look''. She just nodded, said goodbye and headed downstairs.

**Emily's POV**

''I should probably go home now.'' I said after Jessica had gone.

''Already?'' Alison frowned and I pouted and said that I was sorry.

''Mom wanted me home before 10… We could do this again sometime though.'' I say as I stand up and pack my stuff. Alison looked at me and just nodded. I gave her a small smile and the next thing I know, I'm home on my bed.

I can't believe I almost kissed Alison today. It looked like she wanted to kiss me too, but sometimes things aren't what they seem. I roll around in my bed and sigh. I wish Alison would give me a sign that she likes me. Because, I'm 100% sure that, I'm falling for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily's POV**

I woke up later that night from a nightmare and looked at the clock. 2:34 AM, great I thought. I stood up and walked over to my desk and sat down on the chair. I hated having nightmares, especially when my dad was involved. He has been in Texas for about 1 year now and I really miss him. I looked out the window and tried to see if any lights were on at the DiLaurenti's house. I look up to Alison's room and I see a small hint of light peeking out through the blinds. So I decide to text her.

_Hey, Alison… I was just wondering if you were awake. _I send the text and continue looking out the window. My phone vibrates and I look down at my phone.

_Emily! Yes, I'm actually awake. All these boxes are covered in dust so they're making me sneeze every single minute :(. Do you need anything? _I smile a little and text back.

_Could we go to the park? I had a nightmare and I won't be able to sleep anytime soon… _

_The park? Are you insane it's like… 3 AM! Are you just saying that so you can drag me into the woods and rape me? _I laughed.

_Of course not! Who do you think I am? :( _

_Look up. ;) _I look out the window again and I see Alison standing at her window. I smile and wave at her and she does the same.

_Come on let's go. _I say and start walking downstairs. I close the front door as quietly as I can and start heading towards Alison's house. Then I see her closing her front door just like I was, which made me smile.

''Hey!'' I yell at her. She gets startled and quickly covers my mouth.

''Emily… Are you insane? It's 3 AM! You can't be yelling at this time!'' She whisper-yells. I smiled and kissed her hand for forgiveness. She just removed her hand from my mouth and smiled at me.

''Let's go creeper.'' I say and turn around fast, even though I could see her mouth slightly open to form an OMG face. It's her fault that she put her name as creeper not me. After 3 seconds she runs up to me and starts walking with me. As we were walking the street-lights were shining on us, there was no car in sight, no birds singing, nothing but silence.

**Alison's POV**

I love how Emily's hair reflects in the street-light. Her hair was long and a shade between dark and light brown. I thought that I should make a bold move, so I slid my hand into hers and intertwined our fingers. She looked at me and smiled, I smiled right back at her. As we reached the park she started drifting away from my hand, so I pulled her back a little. She started laughing and turned around to face me.

''You don't want to let go of my hand?'' She says in a child voice. I just huff and come up with an excuse.

''It's cold, your hands are warm, I have no gloves. So I'm using your hands as gloves, got it?'' I said in a slightly jokingly tone. She smiles.

''Yeah, my hands are kind of cold too anyway.'' She says and shrugs. I grab her other hand and intertwines our fingers. She looks up at me again. The street-lights were making it seem like she had sparkles in her eyes and I couldn't help but stare in her eyes.

''Are we supposed to start dancing like every cliché movie now?'' She says and I snap out of my thoughts. Maybe this is a movie? I thought to myself and pulled her closer to me. She looked a little bit shocked. I nuzzle my head into her chest.

''Why not…'' I say really quiet. We started swaying slowly back and forth. I could hear her heartbeat, it was beating really fast, kind of how my heart was beating like, right now. Emily removed one of her hands from my hand and slowly slided it down my body until it was on my waist. I could feel a shudder coming my way…

''I could stay like this forever.'' Emily says with a soft voice. Normally her voice I raspy, but this time it was soft and quiet. I smiled into her chest.

''So could I.'' I said as I started to remove my head from her chest. We just looked at each other, smiled and started walking home again. Emily followed me to my door, how cute of her I thought.

''I could've walked to my house alone.'' I said with a teasing voice. She smiled.

''These streets don't seem as reliable as they look.'' She said and looked out on the street.

''Well, you also didn't have to follow me to my door…'' I said yet again with a teasing voice. She looked back at me, but didn't say anything for a while.

''Yeah… I don't have an answer to why I followed you all the way to your door.'' She chuckled and looked down at her feet. I smiled. She looked back up again and our eyes met. She smiled back at me and started leaning forward. What? What is she doing? I'm not prepared for this right now! I start to freak out so I close my eyes.

**Emily's POV**

I start to lean forward and I can see her close her eyes. I smile and gently kiss her cheek. I knew she was smiling, because I felt her pretty dimple against my lips which made me melt a little bit. I start to lean back and I can see her opening her eyes again. She smiles at me.

''What was that for?'' She asks and moves her hand up to her cheek.

''For walking with me to a park at 3 AM in the morning.'' I said and smiled at her once again. My cheeks were hurting from all the smiling, I guess this is how it should feel when you have a crush on someone.

''Anytime.'' She says and turns around to walk into her house again. I take her arm and stop her. She looks back at me confused.

''I kind of wanted to ask you a q- …'' Crap, I shouldn't be doing this right now. I shake my head and give her an apologetic look. She just nods and smiles at me.

''Never mind, good night.'' I said, turned around and started walking home, fast. Somehow I knew what I did was going to look suspicious. Maybe I did it on purpose… Or maybe I just wasn't thinking this through clearly. Either way, I was too happy about the whole night to even worry my little mind about that for another second. I reach my front door and slowly get inside my house again. I slowly walk up the stairs to not wake my mom up. I walk into my room and that's the last thing I remember from that night.

_1 week later._

** Alison's POV**

''Alison!'' Hanna yells at me.

''What?'' I say and look at Hanna with a questioning look.

''You just seem… Out of it.'' Hanna says with a sad look on her face. I sigh and turn towards her and the other girls. Emily wasn't at my house right now because she was on her daily run.

''I need to ask you guys a question.'' I say with a serious tone as I look at all of them.

''Go on.'' Spencer and Aria say in unison. I couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

''So… Lately I've been getting these feelings for.'' I had to bite my lip in order to not give it all away.

''A person and I don't really know how to control these feelings that I have, because I've never been in love.'' All three girls looked at me completely in shock.

''What?'' I say worried.

''You're in love with someone and you didn't tell us?'' Spencer blurts out with a loud voice. I tell her to keep her voice down and she just looks at me and tells me that she's sorry. I accept her apology and look back at the other girls.

''How do you feel around this person?'' Aria asks curiously.

''Well… I get breathless, lots and lots of butterflies in my stomach. I smile a lot and I can't help but stare at those pretty chocolate brown eyes…'' I say the last sentence very quietly. I was kind of talking to myself, which made me realize that it was bad. Really, really bad. I tend to talk to myself sometimes when I feel nervous or if I like something very much.

''Damn girl, you've fallen in love and you've fallen hard.'' Hanna says in a weird accent. I just laughed at it because it sounded funny and so did the other girls.

**Emily's POV**

I head towards Alison's house and knock on the door. It only takes 5 seconds for Jessica to open up the door and invite me inside.

''Alison and your friends are upstairs.'' Jessica says and smiles at me. I just smile back at her and start walking upstairs. As I reach Alison's bedroom I hear Aria talk about something, so I stood back and started listening.

''So, who is this guy that you're crushing on?'' Aria asks in a happy voice. They're probably talking about Hanna's new love interest, since school was crawling with new guys.

''No one you know.'' That voice, it didn't belong to Hanna. It belonged to Alison. A shot of pain hit me right in the heart. Has Alison been in love with a guy all this time? Just like I thought, she didn't like me. I started to get tears in my eyes, but I quickly wipe them away before entering her room.

''Hey guys.'' I say without looking at Alison.

''Hey Emily.'' They all say in unison, except for Alison. As I look at Alison I see that she looks concerned, but I look away as soon as she looks at me.

''So, what are we going to do today?'' I ask and sit beside Spencer on the bed. They all looked at me confused, probably because I always sit next to Alison where ever we go.

''Eat fast food, swim and sit in that Jacuzzi.'' Spencer says with an uncertain voice and points to the backyard. I sigh.

''Guys, I'm fine. I just saw a dead squirrel on the road on my way back from the run.'' I lied quickly.

''EW! That's gross…'' Hanna says with a disgusted look. Aria kind of had the same look. Then I looked at Alison, she was just staring down at her hands. I couldn't believe I thought that she liked me… I shake my head and start listening to an argument Hanna and Spencer were having about squirrels. Great, now my heart and head has to ache.


	4. Chapter 4

**Emily's POV**

After eating lots of junk food and swimming in the pool. We decided to skip the Jacuzzi and head back inside. We all went upstairs and sat on Alison's bed.

''Love is wonderful.'' Spencer says while she's looking up at the ceiling. I couldn't hold it all in.

''Not when it's one sided.'' I say and look down at my phone. I felt eyes staring at me. I looked up again and I met Alison's eye for a second, but I looked away. I don't want to be in love with her anymore I thought to myself.

''Yeah I have to agree with Emily on that one!'' Hanna said with an irritated voice.

''Hanna, that's just because you don't have the balls to go and ask Caleb out.'' Spencer says and laughs a little.

''In case you're forgetting something Spencer, guys are supposed to ask the girl out. Not the other way around.'' Hanna says and gives Spencer a death look. Spencer just smiles and looks away from Hanna. Then Hanna looks at me.

''In some cases the girl has to ask the guy out though… Or the other girl for that matter.'' Hanna says and smiles at me. I half smile.

''You're gay?'' There's the voice. The voice I haven't heard all night, the voice I didn't want to hear.

''To be honest I think she's faking it!'' Hanna blurts out, I look at her confused.

''I mean come on Em! You barely even look at me.'' I roll my eyes.

''I'm not supposed to be checking out my friends Hanna.'' I say and look up.

''Even if they look at me like they want to be more than my friend…'' I say while I'm looking at Alison, she just looks down again and her doing that hurt me more than it should.

''But yes, I am gay.'' I say and look down at my phone again. Aria, Spencer and Hanna exchange looks and then they all stand up.

''Where are you all going?'' I say as I watch them pick up their stuff.

''We forgot that we had to do this thing… At Hanna's house. Her mom asked us to come over and help her with dinner.'' I knew they were lying so I gave them a stern look, but they just smiled and the next thing I know, they're gone and I'm alone with Alison. I looked at her but she didn't even look up at me. I stand up and start to grab my stuff when I feel a hand on my arm.

''What did I do?'' I hear Alison say in a sad voice. I look at her again and she looks up at me. Not again… I can't keep on getting these kinds of feelings whenever she looked at me. I decided to act dumb and not understand what she meant.

''What are you talking about?'' I ask and sit down on the bed again. She keeps on looking at me.

''You have ignored me all night and every time I try to talk to you, you just answer with one word.'' She looked hurt. Well at least she knows how I feel now, if she's even that hurt about it all…

''I heard Aria talk about some guy that you ''have a crush on''.'' I say more hurt than I wanted to sound. Crap, my voice is cracking. Get it together Emily.

''You heard that…?'' She asks nervously, I picked up on her nervousness and got a little bit angry.

''Look Em-'' she starts to say but I interrupt her right in that sentence.

''No! YOU LOOK. I know you've been looking at me as more than a friend and I know you feel something when you're with me! These feelings can't be one sided Alison! That night when I told you to walk with me to the park, I knew that I was falling for you.'' I burst out with a few tears streaming down my face. She tries to speak but I interrupt her again.

''So, how can you say you have a crush on a guy, when you know you like me? Do you even know how that makes me feel? You do like me don't you…?'' I say the last sentence very quietly and my voice was really cracking when I asked her it.

''I never said that I liked you Emily!'' She says angrily. More tears rolled down my face. I picked up my stuff and left. As soon as I got home I noticed how quiet it was.

''Mom?'' No answer. She must've left for work late today. I sigh and lean against the front door. _I never said that I liked you Emily!_ Those words kept on rolling through my mind and I couldn't stop my tears from falling. My knees start to get weak so I sit down on the floor and lean against the door again. Why did I have to fall for her? She was supposed to be the mean, rich and snobby girl that I would stay away from. But I wouldn't want to redo it and ignore her completely. Because somehow, deep down in my heart, I know that I will never have these kinds of feelings towards someone else. I've fallen in love with someone who doesn't love me back and that's just life. I wipe my tears away and stand up as I start to walk up to my room. I throw my bag on my bed and sigh.

''I'm going to have to move on.'' I say out loud. As I sit down by my desk I see a piece of paper in my history book. I open the book and take the piece of paper out of it. I open the paper…

_''While you were putting a box in the living room I secretly took your phone and put my number in it. I thought it would be a good idea for you to have my number if you ever wanted to talk… I hope you don't think I'm a big creeper though!'' _I smile a little to myself as I remember the first time I read that message. But my thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. Who the hell comes over at 11 PM I think as I start running downstairs. I hear a few knocks on the door.

''I'm coming!'' I yelled. Could this person be any more patient? I open the door.

**Alison's POV**

She opens the door and looks at me. Just as she's about to slam the door in my face, I stop the door. She looks at me again, opens it up again and tells me to get inside.

''What do you want?'' She says with her arms crossed. I take a deep breath before I speak.

''Look I don't want to say something wron-'' I was interrupted by her.

''You are saying something wrong right now by not telling me how you feel.'' She says angrily.

''You didn't let me finish.'' I say as I look up at her. She just nods and starts listening again.

''Emily, ever since that day when you walked over to my house and pretended to be deaf.'' I say with a glare. She just rolls her eyes.

''I've been getting these really…'' I couldn't find the right word to put in this sentence.

''Overwhelming.'' She says as she's looking at me. I nod at her.

''Overwhelming feelings. They make me feel really good and happy, because they always came when you were around. I've never even felt anything like this before… Whatever ''this'' is. Ever since that night at the park, I've been getting more and more feelings for you. The kind of feelings where I feel like I need to be close to you to be able to be okay. I would like to call all of these feelings, love. '' I say while looking at her. I can see a small smile form on her lips. But it quickly turns into a frown.

''How do I know you're telling the truth?'' She asks with a hurt voice. Hearing her voice crack was making me so mad at myself.

''I don't say stuff I don't mean Emily.'' I say with a very serious tone. She just nods.

''How do I know if you actually like me? What if you just see me as your best friend?'' I couldn't stand watching her be that hurt anymore. I walk towards her, wrap my arms around her neck and crash my lips onto hers.

Her lips felt soft against mine. I could feel her arms relaxing more and more as she moved her hands to my waist. I finally felt her soft lips move intact with mine. I felt fireworks, kittens, butterflies… Now I understand the saying of _''Love concurs all.''. _If this is how it felt to kiss Emily for the first time, I wouldn't mind having several ''first kisses'' with her.

**Emily's POV**

Is this really happening? I thought to myself as Alison wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. But then I realized that Alison was actually kissing me and I snapped back into reality. I started kissing her too. Soft lips, soft skin, smells really good. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss as I was keeping these thoughts to myself. I felt her slowly pull away from me and I already missed her lips on mine.

''Do you kiss your best friends like that?'' She asks in a low voice, out of breath. Just like me.

''If my best ''friends'', equals you… Then yes.'' She laughed at my reply as she put her forehead against mine. I smiled at her.

''So, do you believe me now?'' She asks with a cautious look on her face.

''Of course I do.'' I say and move away from her. She looked at me shocked.

''Why'd you move away?'' She says and pouts at me. I was getting warmer and warmer.

''No particular reason.'' I say and start walking upstairs. I reach my room and I take a deep breath. I hear the door open, but I don't look back. I just stay there… Facing away from Alison. I heard footsteps coming closer and closer, which made my heart race. Then I could feel her hands on my waist, which made me even warmer than I already was.

''Then you wouldn't mind if I stayed here right?'' She says with the sexiest voice I've ever heard. I think she was feeling very turned on by all of this too…

''… No…'' I say in a low voice. As soon as I said no I could feel lips on the back of my neck. I stiffen a little bit.

''Relax.'' There it is again… That sexy voice. I take a deep breath and obey what she said to me. She starts to leave trails of kisses on my neck and I couldn't help but close my eyes and moan a little bit. I couldn't take it anymore!

I turned around…

**_And this is where I come and ruin all the fun for you guys ;) Please don't hate me. It's really late and I'm getting tired so... Y'all will have to wait for the next chapter to come. :D _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Emily's POV**

I turned around and stopped her.

''Ali… We should take things slow.'' I said with a hint of hesitation in my voice. She just looked at me and backed away slowly.

''Um… Yeah. Sure, that's okay too…'' She said and looked around my room. I could see she was expecting more of me… Which made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

''You okay Ali?'' I ask cautiously. She looks back at me and smiles a little. I could tell she was in a way disappointed.

''Yeah! Of course I am… It's just that… I've been wanting to do that, ya know, kiss you… Do you feel the same way or is it just me?'' She asks with a hint of sadness in her voice. I frown.

''Of course I feel the same… It's just that, sometimes when people go too fast, it ends up bad… And I don't want to risk it with you. Because I really like you…'' I look down at my feet embarrassed. I feel a finger on my chin that lifts my head up. All I could see in front of me was deep blue eyes filled with lust in them.

''Kissing doesn't mean… Sex.'' Ali said with a smirk. I smile at her and look down at her lips. She's right, but I didn't want to be easy to get.

''Who said I was talking about sex?'' I say as I furrow my brows. I could see her get more nervous. She looked so cute when she was nervous… She looked cute all the time for that matter.

''Um… No one… I just thought that's what you meant when you were talking about not too fast forward.'' She says. Her voice slightly shaken up a little bit. I couldn't help but giggle when I saw her backing away from me again.

''Don't get your panties in a twist. Like you said… Kissing doesn't mean sex'' I say and pull her closer to me again. I connect our lips for the second time that day, but I still feel like I'm on top of the whole universe. I could feel her lips moving in sync with mine and I smiled into the kiss when she put her hands on my hips. I like when my hips get touched… It's a weird thing to like, but I can't help myself. I wrap my arms around her neck and she lifts me up off the floor and walks over to the bed.

**Alison's POV**

I slowly put her down on the bed and our lips disconnect for a few seconds which made me want her even more. I connect our lips once again and bring my hands up to her hands. I hold her hands and pin them down over her head. I could feel her smile into the kiss again, which made me smile too. I slowly let my hands wander down her stomach. Her stomach was tight and from what I could feel, it felt like she had abs. Gosh, that's so sexy.

''Am I going too far?'' I say between kisses.

''No, not yet.'' She says with a very low and sexy voice. It seems like she wants this more than I do now, so I start to kiss her neck and I slowly slip my hands under her shirt. Now I could feel her abdomen. She had a six-pack, just like I thought. Damn, could she be any sexier? I feel her starting to shift under me so I pull away.

''What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?'' I say a little bit worried. She just bites her lip and looks the other way.

''Emily?'' She looks back at me.

''We can't do this Ali.'' I look at her confused and she continues.

''We haven't known each other for that long and you're already in my room… On my bed… Kissing me.'' She sits up and I move back to give her space to continue.

''I think you should go…'' She says quietly but loud enough for me to hear. I just nod at her and leave her room. I hear her walk after me.

''Ali, wait I didn't mean it like that!'' I hear her yell but I was too busy wiping the tears that were forming on my face away. I open her front door and continue walking home even though I can hear her screaming my name. I reach my front door and as soon as I get inside I run up to my room. I should've known she didn't want this the way I wanted it to be. The way she told me to get out made me feel hurt. I lay down on the bed and after 2 hours I finally drift off to sleep.

**Next day at school.**

**Emily's POV**

''Emily, have you seen Alison today?'' I snap out of my thoughts and look at Aria.

''Uh Alison? What… No. I haven't seen her today.'' I say as my voice start to crack so I quickly grab my glass of water and bring it up to my lips.

''That's weird… She isn't answering any of my texts. What about you guys?'' Aria looks down at her phone.

''No, she isn't answering any of mine either.'' Spencer and Hanna say in unison. They look at each other and giggle. I put the glass down on the table again and look up at them.

''Maybe she's just busy. She'll probably answer you all when she gets the chance to.'' I smile at them and they do the same. Or maybe she's avoiding them because of what I said yesterday… I couldn't stop thinking about it. The whole thing was playing on repeat in my mind. Those 5 words were repeating themselves… ''I think you should go…'' It must've sounded a lot worse in her mind than in mine since she was in my bedroom.

''Oh, there she is!'' I hear Spencer yell in my ear. I look up to see Alison with a small smile on her face. Maybe she isn't mad… Or maybe she's faking being okay I thought to myself…

''Hello guys!'' She says with her sweet voice, I couldn't get enough of hearing that voice. Even when it sounded sadder than usual. I wanted to talk to her alone so bad, but right now wasn't the best timing.

''Hey! We've all been texting you, we were a little worried…'' Hanna says with a pout on her face. Alison copies her pout and says that she's sorry and that her phone was off.

''Anything new anyone want to share?'' Hanna says with a smirk on her face as she looks at me and Alison, back and forth. I roll my eyes and give her a warning look. She looks away from me and turns to Alison instead. Alison looks at her with an innocent face expression.

''No, not really.'' Alison says and looks down at her phone. Her phone started to vibrate as she was getting all the texts we had sent her. She didn't bother looking at them so she put her phone away.

''Em? What about you, want to share some details of what you guys did yesterday after we left?'' I look at Hanna with an angry look on my face, but I give in as soon as I see that she's not giving up.

''I mean, we sat and talked for a while… But, that's pretty much it.'' I look at Alison and I can see that she got a little bit hurt because of what I said. Damn it. Why can't I just say something right for once in my lifetime?

**Alison's POV**

I can't believe Emily was acting like nothing happened. I don't understand how she can lie straight to her best friends' faces.

''Is that so?'' Hanna looks at me with a wondering look trying to get something more out of me than from Emily. I just smile at her and turn towards Emily.

''Of course, nothing important happened.'' I say while looking straight into Emily's eyes. I lose my smile and start to get up when Aria puts her hand on my arm.

''Where you going?'' She asks confused as to why I was leaving. I give her a small smile.

''This guy I like asked me out earlier and I said I'd give him a reply after lunch… It's after lunch right now.'' I say and look towards Emily. I could see she was getting jealous so I continued telling the lie.

''He seems really nice so I thought I should give it a go.'' I say as I smile bigger and turn towards Aria and the other girls again. They smile at me.

''Is it that hot Jacob dude we saw you talk to last week?'' They ask excited. I look back at Emily who was trying to look busy while looking down at her phone, but I knew she was listening. I just nod at them and they squeal.

''I knew he liked you, and that you liked him! I mean come on all that eye sex you two give each other god damn…'' Hanna said. Aria and Spencer immediately turned towards Hanna with serious looks.

''What? Oh, come on. Don't tell me you guys haven't noticed how he imagines Alison without any clothes on!'' Their mouths drop, just like mine. Hanna didn't seem to get the clue here to stop talking.

''Hanna… Maybe you should just keep put something in your mouth and shut up for now… It's just a date.'' I say and giggle a little. I look back at Emily and she's looking at me too. I could feel everything turn black and white around me except for Emily. I was staring into the chocolate brown eyes that make me melt every time I look in them… I sigh to myself and think about how much I'd like to just go over to her and kiss her.

''Earth to Alison!'' I hear Spencer say. I slowly start to get back to reality. I look over to Spencer with a questioning look.

''Jacob is over there, shouldn't you go up to him?'' She says with an excited voice. I look over my shoulder and see Jacob standing there with the rest of his friends. He looks at me and smiles. I give him a small smile back and look back at Spencer.

''I can't believe I'm saying this but… Hanna's right. You two are totally giving each other eye sex.'' Spencer says with a small laugh. Which makes Hanna and Aria laugh too. I smile at Spencer yet again and look towards Emily's direction. She was no longer there.

''Hey guys, where did Emily go?'' I ask the girls.

''Oh, she told me she had to go to the bathroom while you were having eye sex with Jacob.'' Hanna says casual, like it was a subject we always talked about.

''Can we drop the eye sex talk please?'' I say with a pout. They just laugh and nod at me. I start to walk away as I catch Jacob's eyes looking at me. I look back at him and he smiles at me again. I like Jacob, he's hot, funny and nice to me. He's real eye candy… But, the feelings I had for him were the same as the kind of feelings I had for Aria, Spencer and Hanna. I saw him as a good friend… A good friend that was good to look at. But, I don't feel the same way when I am with Emily and that has to mean something. I start walking towards the bathroom as I spot Emily putting on her lipstick in front of one mirror.

''You ran away?'' I ask with a hint of cockiness in my voice. She looks up at me but looks away again without answering.

''So you're just going to ignore me now? When you're the one who told me to leave?'' I say a little bit sadder this time. She looks back up at me and puts her lipstick in her bag. She starts to walk out of the bathroom but I quickly grab her arm.

''You can't do this to me Emily!'' I say as my voice starts to crack a little bit. Why was she doing this? I ask myself multiple times in my head.

''I can do whatever I want! You're not my girlfriend and I don't need to listen to you.'' She says and yanks her arm out of my grip.

''And whose fault is that…?'' I say loud enough for her to hear. She let's go of the door handle and looks back at me.

''You just stood there and talked about how Damon asked you out and how you liked him. How do you think that made me feel?'' She says with a tear on her face. I hated seeing her so sad… I just wanted to wipe the tear on her face away and hold her in my arms… But, how could I possibly do that when I was the reason that tear fell down her cheek in the first place.

''Not as bad as I felt when you told me to leave you yesterday…'' I say with a sad voice. I couldn't look at her straight in the eyes so I looked down instead. I could hear her sniffle, which made me want to cry. But I needed to be strong and keep my feelings in check.

''So you think I rejected you…?'' She says a bit more confident. I look up again to see that she has crossed her arms over her chest.

''Well, if you were kissing my neck and I suddenly pushed you away and told you to leave… Wouldn't you think I rejected you too?'' I say a little irritated. How could she even ask that question, of course I felt rejected. She just stood there silent, she opened her mouth a few times but quickly closed it again. I just stood there and waited for a reply, which I wasn't going to get, so I walked past her and went out of the bathroom. I didn't want her to see me cry so I skipped the rest of the day and went straight home instead.

When I finally got inside of my house I slam the door a little bit too hard which causes my mom to yelp.

''Holy God Alison! Don't slam the door like that!'' I hear her yell at me from the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen and put my bag on the table. She looks at me and sits down beside me.

''What are you doing home so early? School doesn't end at 2 PM.'' She says concerned. I look at her but I couldn't get a word out… How was I supposed to tell my mom I was in love with a girl…?

''Come on Alison… Is it a guy?'' She rubs my back slowly and I shake my head as a tear starts to fall down my cheek.

''… Is it a girl?'' She asks, which caused me to look up at her. I wanted to say yes but I couldn't speak, so I just sniffled and nodded.

''Oh honey… You do know you can tell me anything right?'' She says with a motherly tone as she hugs me. I hug her back as I start to feel more tears fall down my cheeks.

''I don't care who you love, as long as you're happy, then I'm happy for you… On the bright side I've kind of always known you were into girls.'' She says with a small laugh. I pull away from her hug and look at her confused.

''How did you know I was into girls?'' I ask curiously. She just smiles at me.

''I've seen you check out girls before and you always talk about how girls are much better than boys. It really isn't that hard to notice.'' She says with a smile. I smile back at her and hug her once again.

''Thank you for understanding.'' I say and pull away from her. She just hits me with her elbow slightly which causes us both to laugh. I loved my mom so much more now… If it's even possible. At first I thought that if I admitted to her that I was gay she would ship my off to some boarding school in the middle of nowhere.

After talking about my problems with Emily and her giving me advice on what to do and not do, I walk up to my room and lay down on the bed.

**Emily's POV**

It had passed 4 hours since me and Alison last talked to each other. I was debating whether or not I should text her… What if she was on her date with that Jacob dude or whatever his name was? I start to pace back and forth in my room, I grab my phone, look at it and then put it down again. What if she does answer…? I really need to talk to her. I grab my phone again and start to type a message to her.

_Hey… Do you have time to talk? _I stand there as I hesitate to press send. After nearly 1 minute I send the text. 1 minute, nothing… 5 minutes, no reply. She's not going to answer I say to myself and sigh. Just then I feel my phone vibrate.

_Meet me at the park in 10 minutes. _My heart starts to beat faster as I remember what happened last time we were at the park. It was probably one of the best days of my life… After the day she was in my bedroom of course. I put on my leather jacket and start to make my way downstairs. My mom had left for work 1 hour ago so I didn't have to worry about getting caught sneaking out at night. I close the door and start walking towards the park, I assumed Alison already was at the park since she didn't say she'd meet me outside her house. I finally reach the park after 2 minutes of walking, I could only see darkness. No sign of Alison.

''Alison?'' I speak out softly. No response… I start to get worried. I look around me, still no sign of Alison. It starts getting colder and I immediately regret not putting my thicker jacket on. I start to shiver as I feel a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turn around a little startled.

''Whoa! Easy… It's just me.'' There is the voice I love…

''What took you so long?'' I say as I shiver. She starts to walk towards the swings.

''When I got out it was kind of chilly so I went and grabbed my gloves so that I wouldn't be like you.'' She says with a small laugh. I couldn't help but smile at her smartness.

''Yeah well, I didn't think of that… Obviously.'' I say as I start to walk towards the swing Alison was currently sitting on. I see her hands start to make their way down to her pockets as she pulls out another pair of gloves.

''What would you do without me?'' She says and smiles at me. I smile back at her and grab the gloves from her hands. After I put them on I look at her.

''Go insane.'' I whisper quietly. She looks up at me confused.

''Huh?'' She asks with a confused look on her face. I smile wider at her confusion. Everything she did was cute.

''You asked what I would do without you… And the answer is, go insane.'' I say as I grab the swings ropes. She looks up at me and I find myself falling deep into her eyes.

''I want to say sorry.'' She suddenly says which snaps me out of my thoughts. I quickly let my hands make their way to her hands. I grab her hands and get down on my knees so that we are on the same level.

''Don't.'' I say as I bring her closer to me. We were breathing in sync, which made me smile.

''I'm sorry, for telling you to leave when I wanted you to do more than kiss my neck…'' I say with a smile plastered on my face. I hear her laugh a little.

''I forgive you.'' She says softly and start to get closer to my face, just to tease her I look the other way and let her kiss my cheek.

''Ya know what? I take that back. You teaser.'' She says with a frown. I had to laugh at that. She pushed me back a little.

''My cheek isn't enough for you? Damn.'' I say in a flirty way. I could see her pick up my flirty tone because she winked at me.

''After being able to kiss your neck… No. It isn't enough.'' She says with a smirk on her face as she gets up from the swing.

''Stop being so horny and walk me home.'' I say with a laugh and she starts walking with me. On the walk home we stayed quiet but we kept on glancing at each other. Which made me smile even more. I'm glad that we sorted everything out even though we didn't really talk about it… But I knew we were okay now. As we reach my front door I turn around and look at her.

''I'm glad we're okay now.'' I say a little bit awkwardly… Gosh Emily stop being so awkward I tell myself. She smiles at me as she starts to get closer to me. She gently puts her hands on my face as she runs her thumb over my bottom lip.

''Are you going to give me your cheek this time too?'' She asks with a low husky voice. The sexy voice she used when we were in my bedroom. It made me feel aroused. Not here not now! I thought to myself. God, what is this girl doing to me?

''Your lips are gross, of course I am going to give you my cheek.'' I say jokingly. I could see her smile even in complete darkness. She leans forward and presses her lips against mine, but she quickly leans back again. I could taste strawberry on my mouth, which meant she was wearing strawberry lip-gloss.

''Are they still gross?'' She asks with a smile plastered on her face. I couldn't help but bring her even closer to me.

''You didn't tell me you had lip-gloss on.'' I say and press my lips against hers again. She kisses me back and I deepen the kiss. I start to let my hands wander down to her hips. Her lips fit perfectly against mine, like she was meant to be matched up with me and we were meant to be together. Because I didn't know I could have so strong feelings for someone… I was pretty sure our hearts were beating as one. She starts to pull away but I bring her back and bite her bottom lip slightly. She giggles and I kiss her one last time before pulling away. I look at her, she still hasn't opened her eyes. She slowly starts to open them. I smile.

''Your lips are gross Em!'' She says jokingly and I hit her slightly on her shoulder. We start to laugh. I hug her one last time and she walks back home. I watch as she makes her way to her front door, but right before she enters her house she turns around and types something on her phone. I feel my phone vibrate and I smile as I pull my phone up from my pocket.

_Call me :) _I look up again and I could see she was smiling. So I type a reply to her.

_Clingy much? ;) _I type and watch her read the message, I could hear her laugh. Which made me smile wider. She just looks back up at me, turns around and enters her house. I do the same and make my way up to my room. As soon as I have put on my PJ's I look for Alison's contact name which was still under the name of Creeper. I click on her name and I hear one beep, two beeps…

''Hello there stranger.'' She says with a soft voice. I laugh silently and lay down on my bed.

''Hello, beautiful.'' I say boldly. I can hear her laugh on the other end…

**I gotta end this chapter here, sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. I had a lot of stuff to deal with… But other than that I promised my friend EmisonDiFields that I'd make this chapter longer and I don't like breaking promises :) But yeah, review if you want to. And follow this story if you want to see what happens to Emily and Alison in the next coming chapters. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alison's POV**

''You're telling me that I'm beautiful? Excuse me but do you own a mirror?'' I say as I laugh into the phone.

''Yes… I do own a mirror. But really… You're really beautiful.'' I hear Emily say with her silent cute voice. I smile to myself.

''No, I'm not.'' I reply as I start to blush. I tap myself gently on my cheek to stop blushing. But it doesn't help, because I'm already as red as a tomato.

''Would you just accept the compliment so that we can talk about something else already?'' I hear Emily say between her laughs. I laugh at it too.

''Alright, alright!'' I say as I lay down on my bed. We stay quiet for a few minutes, but I didn't mind being all quiet, because just hearing Emily breath on the other line made me feel really relaxed and calm, which was weird because mostly I was just tense.

''As much as I would love to stay silent and talk to you all night… We both have school tomorrow and we both need sleep.'' I sighed to myself but I knew she was right

''Yeah, I guess you're right. Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite!'' I say with a serious tone. I hear her laugh which makes me smile.

''Do people even still say that?'' Now I'm the one who's laughing. I guess that people stopped saying that a long time ago. I couldn't help but feel stupid because of what I just said.

''You know what I meant! Just go to bed.'' I say jokingly. She laughs once again.

''Good night, beautiful.'' She says and hangs up without giving me a chance to give her reasons to why I'm not beautiful, which was really clever, because if she hadn't we would've been arguing about it until school starts. After a few minutes I feel my eyes get heavier and I finally fall asleep.

I hear my alarm clock go off and it's already 7 AM. I groan as I hit the snooze button and drift off back to sleep. 10 minutes later I hear the alarm again, I turn the alarm off and slowly get up from my bed. I quickly run into the bathroom to take a quick shower before I head downstairs.

''Who were you talking to last night?'' My mom asks as I enter the kitchen. She was making me a sandwich to take with me to school. I stole a tomato and put it in my mouth and sat down by the table.

''No one…'' I say and look down on my phone. 1 new message. I open my phone to see that it's from Emily.

_Let's walk together to school, be outside at 7:45. ;)_

I smile at the little wink smiley at the end of the message and reply back to her.

_You better be wearing something sexy or else I'll be disappointed. :P _

''No one huh? I bet it's that person you're currently texting.'' My mom says and starts walking towards me. I immediately put my phone in my pocket.

''Oh, come on! I just want to see who you're texting.'' She says with a pout on her face. I quickly snatch the sandwich out of her hands and run away from her.

''Mom! Can I please have some privacy?'' She smiles at me and nods. I put my sandwich in my backpack and start to make my way outside. I turn around and I can see Emily walking towards my house. I smile at her and start walking towards her.

''Hey.'' I say and hug her. She hugs back and I can feel my heart beat faster again. She always had that effect on me, so I've become very used to it now. But sometimes it seems like it beats slightly faster every time I see her. I could smell her perfume, her smell always reminded me of the summer. I slowly pull away and she does the same.

''Hey.'' She says while smiling at me. We lock eyes for a few seconds and I can't help but smile wider. After a while she looks away and hits my shoulder slightly. I quickly put my hand on my shoulder and pretend that I'm hurt.

''What was that for?'' I ask her with a serious look on my face.

''That was for thinking we're going to a fashion show or something. I only wear sexy clothes when I'm going to an important place.'' She says.

''Is that why you were looking so sexy when I first met you?'' I ask as I wink at her. She just laughs and links her arm with mine. After a couple of minutes we finally make it to school. We see Hanna, Aria and Spencer close to their lockers so we quickly make our way towards them so we don't get squished in between all the people running around the hallways.

''Hello guys!'' I say and they all turn around at the same time. They look down at our arms and exchange looks.

''Hey, you two.'' Spencer says with a smile. I look at Aria and Hanna who are being really quiet… Which is weird because they're usually the ones that always talk.

''Did you two lose your tongues or something?'' I ask them with a confused look. I look at Emily and she looks just as confused as me.

''No, we just think you two look like a real couple, holding each other like that. And god damn all the looks you two have, Emily's dark hair, your blonde hair, your blue eyes, her brown eyes. It's like you two were made to be together.'' I look back at them and all three of them have smiles on their faces. I look back at Emily again and she smiles at me too. I couldn't help but grin widely at her.

''I think that would be difficult. Because Alison over here isn't gay.'' Emily says and places a hand on my shoulder. I could hear some seriousness in her voice. I knew she didn't want Aria, Hanna and Spencer to know that we were… I don't even know what we are. But I knew what she was getting at so I didn't really think much about it and I went along with it.

''Yeah… I'm straight. But Emily is really sexy though.'' I say and secretly wink at Emily. I could hear her chuckle as she was shaking her head no towards me and Hanna.

''Uh, Emily? Have you seen yourself? Your milkshake brings all the boys, gay girls and straight girls to your yard.'' Hanna says with a smirk. I started to laugh at Hanna's remark, she made it sound like Emily was a hooker or something. She quickly picked up on what she said and face palmed.

''Hanna, it's alright. I know what you meant, but I have to disagree. Now let's go to our class before this conversation turns all… Awkward, and before we get detention.'' Emily says as she starts walking towards the English room. We all follow her like lost puppies.

**Later that Day**

''Did you guys see the poster they have put up in the lobby?'' Spencer asks as she sits down by the lunch table. We all look at her confused and wait for her to continue.

''We all have to take our shirts off and wash old and dirty cars at 6 PM.''

''We're having a car wash at our school? Why?'' I ask curiously.

''Apparently we're going on this trip with Mrs. Gerald. She thought it would be fun if we could hang out, outside of the school. But, we need a little money to make this trip happen, so we're going to have a car wash!'' Spencer says excited. I look back at the three other girls. They all seemed just as excited about it.

''Count me in!'' I hear Hanna say soon after Aria. I look at Emily and she turns around and looks at me with a pout on her face. I smile at her and turn towards Spencer again.

''Count us in too.'' I say with a smirk on my face. Spencer almost yells in excitement.

''All the guys are going to be drooling over us five.'' Hanna says with smile on her face. Emily looks over at Hanna with a questioning look.

''And girls… for that matter.'' Hanna adds when she feels Emily staring at her. I laugh slightly. I look back up again and see a guy staring at me. He had dark hair, very green eyes, big lips and amazing bone structure. He starts walking towards me and I could smell his perfume from afar. It smelled really nice.

''Alison, right?'' He asks with his deep voice. Which was kind of sexy. I caught myself smiling at him.

''That's right. And you are?'' I ask with a smile on my face. He smiles back at me.

''I'm Evan. So, I just wanted to ask something.'' He says as he starts to fiddle with his thumbs, he looked a little nervous which made me chuckle a little bit.

''Yes?'' I say with my sweetest voice. It looks like my sweet voice helped, because he looked more relaxed now.

''Would you want to go out sometime? Like say… Tomorrow night?'' He asks very cautiously. He was very cute and he didn't seem like all the other guys. The other guys were just jocks who wanted to get into your pants so that they could go around and brag about it. As I was about to say yes, I close my mouth again. What am I doing? I'm not into guys… I'm gay. I like Emily and that's never going to change. I say to myself. I look at Emily who had a frown on her face which made me feel bad, but then I had this cute guy who was nervous to ask me out standing there like a lost puppy. In the end, I know that you should always go with what your heart says. I felt like my heart was already taken, as in matter of fact, stolen. So I turn around back to Evan.

''Look Evan… You seem like a really nice guy and I appreciate that you actually took the time to ask me out. But, I'm going to have to say no. Don't take this personal, you're a really good looking guy and all but…'' I say with sympathy because I know how hard it must be to be turned down by someone.

''But you like someone else?'' He asks. I start to nod and he just gives me a small smile before he starts walking away. It was nice knowing that there were some down to earth guys who respected what we girls said to them.

''Alison how could you turn THAT down?'' Aria asks shocked as she looks over to look at the guy who was just at our table. I look back at Emily and smile at her. She smiles back and looks down. That smile… Never fails to make me smile wider. I could feel a hand being placed on top of mine under the table and I immediately know whose hand it is. I just smile and watch Aria and Spencer have a debate on which one of them should get Evan. Hanna soon jumps in and gives them reasons to why she deserves him.

''Hanna! You already like Caleb!'' Spencer says with a serious looks on her face. Hanna looks at Spencer with a frown.

''Yeah I know… But that doesn't mean I can't be looking at other options!'' Hanna throws her hands up in the air and which makes all of us laugh. God, how did I end up with such loving and caring friends? May I add stupid and weird into the mix? I loved these four girls. But I was sure that I loved one of them more than a friend.

**A/N: I want to apologize because it took me a while to update this story and I'm sorry if this chapter isn't good. It's really late and I'm really tired at the moment. So, I wasn't thinking a lot on what I was writing but, I had to update. So, tell me what you think and I'll be sure to update this story at least every 2 days. **

**P.S. The car wash will be in the next chapter. So all you Emisonians can look forward to Emily and Alison checking each other out. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alison's POV**

The rest of the school day went by very slowly, especially this French class. I sigh to myself, at least Emily's in this class. I already complained to Mrs. Dull that this class was very slow when she came over to help me with my assignment, but she can't really blame me, it's like 500 degrees which makes it really hot inside, not to mention outside. Good thin- my thoughts get interrupted by a voice.

''Alison?'' I hear Emily say as she turns around to look at me, good thing she sits right in front of me so that I have something beautiful to look at. Which also keeps me motivated in school for some weird reason. I look at her with a questioning look. She gestures to the side of her, so I look to what she's gesturing towards, only to see the teacher and half of the class looking at me. I chuckle a little.

''Sorry Mrs. Dull what did you say?'' I ask quickly and wait for an answer.

''I asked you why you weren't paying attention, think you can answer that question?'' I looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

''I was thinking about something else…'' I said in my most innocent voice. She stands her ground.

''Do you ever pay attention in my classes?'' She asks with a more angry tone. I look down at my hands and fiddle them. I wasn't really good at dealing with being questioned, especially not in class.

''Yes I do… I was just thinking about something else for a minute…'' I say nervously. I can still feel her eyes staring at me. I just wish she could just walk away and stop picking on me. And they say kids are the ones bullying each other, what a joke.

''Have you even done the homework for today?'' She asks. Crap, I forgot that homework. I always make things worse for myself.

''… No…'' I say cautiously, I was too embarrassed to look up at her because I was already hearing other students laughing at me. She doesn't say anything but she doesn't move from her position, she was kind of like a dog guarding a bone, though in this case it would be her guarding my mind from thinking about other stuff. I start to get more and more nervous. But then, I see Emily move her hand backwards towards me. I look at her hand and move mine into hers. I start to feel myself calm down when I feel her intertwine our hands together. I look up again.

''Sorry, this won't happen again.'' I say to Mrs. Dull, she just looks at me and walks away. I breathe out and look at Emily who is already looking at me. I smile at her and she does the same, then she turns around to listen to Mrs. Dull again. I better do the same I tell myself and start listening to her too. But I caught myself slipping into my own thoughts again… I really need to stop doing that but, I was just happy that Emily dared to hold my hand in front of the whole class. Even better, in front of Mrs. Dull. I smiled to myself.

**Emily's POV**

Finally the bell rang and we could finally start heading home and get ready for the car wash later today. I was looking forward having the car wash, not only to make the money but also because it's really hot outside which means Alison will probably wear something… slightly more revealing than usual. I bite my bottom lip as I imagine how Alison would look at that scene… Damn. I feel a tap on my shoulder so I turn around and see my ''clique'' staring at me impatiently.

''Why are you all staring at me like that?'' I ask them with a confused expression on my face.

''It's hot. School's ended, get your stuff and let's get out of here before I die because of this heat.'' Aria says with a disgusted look on her face as she's taking her hoodie off. I guess she didn't expect it to be this hot today or else she would've never worn that hoodie. I smile at her and quickly grab all the stuff that I need.

''So who's house are we going to?'' I ask as I'm putting the books in my backpack.

''Mine.'' I hear Alison say. I smile for myself and look up.

''Alright, let's get going then.'' I say and link my left arm with Hanna's arm and my right arm with Alison's arm. As soon as we get outside I start to hear Spencer and Aria complaining about it.

''Hey! We're all right here, no need to complain about the heat. We know it's hot as an oven.'' Alison says with an angry look at her face as she's looking towards Aria and Spencer. Aria and Spencer quickly shut their mouths and run under a tree for a shadow. I laugh at them.

''Guys, of course you two are going to feel like ovens when you're wearing… That.'' I say as I look at Spencer's outfit. She was wearing a tank top with a leather jacket.

''Please… Just hold this.'' Spencer says as she tosses her leather jacket at me. I grab her leather jacket and look at her. It was so funny how they were acting like this was the first time they'd seen sun and that it's burning them to death. I look at Alison and Hanna, they both have amused looks on their faces. I guess I wasn't the only one enjoying watching Aria and Spencer. After what feels like 24 hours but in reality was 10 minutes. We finally make it to Alison's house. I was surprised that Aria and Spencer didn't complain the whole way home, I guess they were enjoying walking under every tree they could find.

''Spence! Take your leather jacket it's like burning into my skin!'' I shout at Spencer who is approximately 2 feet away. She just looks back and tells me to toss it to her, so that's what I do. When we reach Alison's front door, Mrs. DiLaurentis opens it and smiles at us.

''You guys look wrecked…'' She says with an amused look on her face as she looks back and forth between all of us.

''No kidding!'' Aria and Spencer says in unison which causes Hanna, Alison and myself to laugh.

''Good thing I put 5 glasses of extra cold OJ in the kitchen then?'' She asks with a smile plastered on her face. Aria and Spencer quickly run to the kitchen, I look at Hanna with a surprised look on my face. She looks the same at me and so does Alison.

''Some people are just too thirsty to wait for anything…'' Hanna says with a smile. Alison and I start to laugh at Hanna's remark once again as we step inside of the DiLaurenti's house. This place looked much better now that they had put everything in it's place. As we're making our way towards the kitchen Alison's taps my shoulder and gestures towards the bathroom. She grabs my hand and I start to follow her. Hanna looks back at us.

''Where are you two going?'' She asks with a confused look on her face. I look back and shrug at her.

''I just need to show Emily something.'' Alison says over her back. Hanna just shrugs and walk back into the kitchen.

''Where'd the other two go?'' I hear Spencer say.

''They probably went to have sex in a corner or something.'' Hanna says and the other girls start to laugh. Hanna was never really careful with her words. But I still loved her.

**Alison's POV**

We finally make it to the bathroom and I quickly lock the door behind us. I turn around and look at Emily with a smile.

''Are we on a secret mission or something?'' Emily asks with a smile. I laugh a little.

''No… I just wasn't sure if you wanted me to do this, in front of them.'' I say as I start to walk closer and closer to her. Her smile turns into a frown, I could tell she was confused.

''Do what?'' She asks. I smile wider as I wrap my arms around her neck and bring her lips to mine. The kiss starts off very slow and gentle, but soon it turns into a hot and rough make out session. I could feel Emily's hands resting on my hips and I couldn't help but smile. I slowly start to pull away but Emily quickly pulls me towards her again and as she does so, I jump up and wrap my legs around her waist. Good thing I didn't fall while doing that or else this situation would've turned out very awkward. She turns around and presses me against the wall, I let out a silent moan at the contact with the cold wall. I didn't realize Emily was this strong, but it only made me more turned on by her… If that was even possible. She starts to leave trails of kisses down my neck and I had to bite my lip in order to keep the moans inside of me… Suddenly I hear a knock on the door.

''Guys! Are you two in there?'' I hear Hanna yell. Emily slowly pulls away from me so that I don't fall. I start to fix my hair and so does Emily. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle when I saw Emily struggling with her hair. I clear my throat.

''Um, yes we're in here.'' I say a bit hesitant.

''What are you two doing in there?'' I hear Hanna say with a flirty voice. She just had to make this more awkward than it already was. I start to laugh as I unlock the door. Emily was already standing by the mirror, pretending she was putting on makeup. Hanna walks in and looks at both of us.

''Were you looking at Emily while she was peeing?'' Hanna asks and turns towards me with a smirk on her face. As I said… Hanna is never careful with her words.

''No! We weren't doing anything… I was just telling Emily I didn't know what to wear to the car wash and she said that she could help me with it… And now she's putting on makeup, because apparently the sun ''messed it up''.'' I say as I make quotation marks in the air. Hanna turns towards Emily.

''… Yeah, I hope that's all that happened.'' She says with a smile and walks out of the bathroom. Emily looks at me and finally breathes out. I check to see if Hanna's gone before me and Emily start talking again.

''That's the best you could come up with? She's never going to believe that! As in a matter of fact, she's probably in the kitchen right now telling Aria and Spencer everything.'' She says with a nervous voice.

''Relax, she doesn't even know ''everything''. And plus, why are we keeping this a secret?'' I ask curiously as I wait for an answer. Emily just looks back at the mirror. I frown and she slowly looks back at me again.

''I don't want them to think that I'm that lesbian girl who falls for her best friends who are straight ya know. It's too stereotypical…'' She says cautiously as she looks at me, waiting for a reaction to come out of me. I keep a straight face.

''I'm your best friend though… Are you saying we're stereotypical?'' I say with a shocked face expression. She knew I was joking with her so she just smiles at me.

''No… I'm saying, give it a little time and we'll tell them when we're both ready.'' I smiled at her as I started to approach her again. I kiss her cheek gently and start walking towards the kitchen. When I enter the kitchen there was only Hanna sitting there alone with her OJ. I look around confused, where are Spencer and Aria? I thought to myself.

''They literally left like… 2 minutes ago. They had to get their outfit for the car wash.'' Hanna says when she sees my confused look, I just nod at her and sit down beside her. I grab my OJ and start drinking from it. Mom probably put this in the freezer because it has turned into a slushy I thought to myself.

''So where's Emily?'' Hanna says with a smirk. I roll my eyes at her.

''She's probably still fixing her makeup.'' I say and look down at my glass. I could feel her eyes focused on me.

''If that's what you want to call it then… We'll call it that.'' Hanna says with a happy tone. I just look up at her and smile.

''Whatever you're thinking… Rethink it.'' I warn her slightly she just smiles and looks down at her glass too.

**Emily's POV**

After I ''fixed'' my makeup, I started walking towards the kitchen. I hear the front door making noises so I look at it, it was opening slowly so I decided to approach it. When I finally reach the door it opens very quickly which startles me. I scream a little bit and I can hear Aria and Spencer laugh from behind the door.

''What the hell are you guys doing?!'' I yell at them as I put my hand on my chest. They just keep on laughing. I hear Hanna and Alison walking towards me.

''What is going on?'' Alison asks confused to the situation. I look at her and Hanna.

''These two idiots opened the front door too quickly and it made me scream a little bit… I'm glad they show they care about my heart almost popping out of my chest.'' I say and narrow my eyes at Aria and Spencer. They were both holding onto the door to not fall on the floor from all the laughing.

''Okay guys, stop it it's not funny.'' I say and start to laugh myself. Aria finally gathers her senses and stands up normally.

''I'm sorry it was just funny… Come on let's go.'' She says as she's wiping away tears from her face from all the laughing.

''I'm glad you think me almost dying of a heart attack is funny.'' I say with a slight laugh. She just shakes her head and everyone starts walking outside again. I grab Alison's hand quickly and pull her behind the door.

''What are you do-'' I interrupt her by kissing her on the lips. As soon as I feel her kissing me back I pull away and wink at her. She frowns and hits me on the shoulder. I just smile at her and walk outside. She closes her front door and catches up with the ''clique''. After a few minutes we finally reach the place we were going to have the car wash at. I looked around and saw the banners they had put up, ''Rosewood High School – Car Wash''.

''Aria… Abs… Too many abs, in one place.'' Hanna says as she fake faints on Spencer, who's also checking out every single guy. I smile at Hanna. She was so stupid, but I loved her anyway.

''I know... Let's make them look at us now.'' Aria says as she grabs her t-shirt and starts pulling it upwards. Her head gets stuck in the t-shirt and we watch her as she struggles to take it off. We all start to laugh at her.

''Here I'll help…'' Spencer says as she pulls the t-shirt off of Aria's head. Aria's face was already red from her struggling to take it off.

''Well if the boys didn't pay attention to us earlier… They definitely do now Aria.'' Alison says with a laugh. Aria rolls her eyes at Alison.

''Well, I tried to be sexy and it failed. Now shut up and let's get this thing started.'' She says and start walking towards Noel Kahn and all the other jocks. Hanna and Spencer joins Aria and try to flirt with the guys.

''Aren't you going?'' I hear Alison say. I look at her.

''I am… I was just waiting for you to go first.'' I say a bit shyly. She smiles at me.

''Your wish is my command.'' She says in a British accent. God, it sounded so sexy. She starts to pull her shirt off and I can't help but look at her… Those curves… She also had abs which was a plus… I look up at her and I can see her looking at me. I quickly look away. I could hear her coming closer and closer.

''Take your shirt off so I can stare at you while I work…'' She whispers in a low and husky voice. I shudder a little. She walks up in front of me and starts walking backwards. Damn, why does she need to turn me on so much…? She smiles at me and turn around again. I couldn't help but look at her butt while she was walking towards a car… God dammit Emily! Stop acting like a jock and just get out there, I told myself. I quickly take my shirt off and start walking towards a car.

**Alison's POV**

We had been washing cars for over two hours and I'm pretty sure all of us were tired from it. I start to wipe the car window with the cloth when I notice Emily not too far away, doing the same thing. I stopped wiping the window and stood up as I watched Emily wiping the car window. How could someone look so sexy while doing work…? I ask myself and continue to look at her. Her hair was over her shoulders, her abs were showing, her skin tone was so tan and her face… Is like the cherry on top of all of that. I put the cloth down and slowly sit down on the car hood. Just looking at Emily made me feel aroused… God, don't be so easy Alison. I shake my head and continue to look at her. Suddenly she looks up and sees me. I wave at her and I could see she was smiling as she waves back. I smile too when I see her walking towards me.

''Hey there.'' I say when she reaches me. She still had a smile on her face as she was sitting down on the car hood, beside me.

''Hey.'' She says and checks me out. From my head to my toes, several times. I act all shocked.

''Checking me out are we?'' I say and she looks in my eyes. I suddenly feel myself melt… Not from the sun, not from the 500 degrees, from her beautiful and magical chocolate brown eyes.

''Nothing wrong with checking you out is there?'' She asks with a smirk. I smile wider and start to check her out. She had the perfect body… I mean literally the most perfect body.

''As long as I can check you out too… There is no problem.'' I say and wink at her. She just laughs and looks down. God, I loved when she did that.

''So, are you ready to go home?'' She asks and looks up again, but not at me. I look away from her and bite my lip.

''Do I get to see you in a bikini at the place you call ''home''?'' I ask and smile to myself.

''Probably not…'' She says confused and look at me. I look at her with my smile on my face.

''Then no, I'm not ready just yet…'' I say and bite my lip. She smiles at me and playfully hits my shoulder.

''What if…'' I could see she was thinking hard to get me out of there. ''You got a kiss?'' She says with a smirk. I was surprised she was asking me this, since she didn't want us to go public yet. I wasn't even sure what ''us'' was yet.

''You sure about that? I mean you wanted to keep this a secret right?'' I ask her curiously. She bites her lip and continues to look at me.

''Truth is… When you took your shirt off, I couldn't think of anything else besides you. How I wanted to just touch your body… How I wanted to ki-'' I interrupt her right in that sentence.

''Shut up…'' I say. She looks at me confused.

''Unless you want me to have sex with you right here right now… Shut up and take me home.'' I said and jumped off the hood of the car. She smirks and jumps off the hood too…

**A/N: Hello! I hope you're all reading this, because I wanted to say that you guys are awesome. I love reading your reviews and I really like what you guys say about this story. I made this chapter a little bit longer than 2,000 words just for you guys. School has started again and I might get very busy, SO I wanted to give you guys a heads up, in case I can't update so often. But I'll update every time I have the chance. :) I love all of you and… Keep reading to follow Emison on their journey. In the next chapter I think I'll add some drama ;) So keep an eye out for that. ~JasonOSchultz a.k.a JasonSchz96 on twitter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Emily's POV**

Days had passed since the car wash. Alison and I were still hiding our ''relationship''. I might just think we're living in the movie Friends with Benefits. But I just wasn't ready to tell them just yet about us. Not because I don't think they would approve of us, but I just want some real alone time with Alison to figure stuff out. Ah… Alison. I caught myself drift away in my own thoughts. Thinking about Alison was the best thing ever, I could think about her forever and I know that I would never get bored, not even a second of doing so. I was all alone in my room doing ''homework'', if you consider thinking about Alison all day ''homework'' and that's when my phone starts to vibrate. I look at the phone screen, Alison. I grab my phone and answer the call.

''Hey there… I was just thinking about you.'' I say with a smile plastered on my face. It's ridiculous she can't even see it and I'm smiling like a big fool to myself.

''Emily…'' She says in a low and scared voice. I instantly frown.

''What's wrong?'' I ask maybe just as scared as she sounded. I hear her breathe heavily. I start to get more worried than I already were.

''Alison? Please, answer me!'' I yell into the phone. I could hear her softly laughing on the other end. Wtf?

''Would you chill out! I was just trying to scare you.'' I hear her say after she stopped laughing. I sigh to myself and smile again. Many noises were coming out of the phone which made me wonder...

''Where are you? And don't say at home because I can hear that it's really windy wherever you are.'' I say. No response. Suddenly I hear a knock coming from downstairs. I instantly smile wider and run downstairs. I open the door and there she is. With her beautiful blue eyes.

''Found you.'' I say into the phone, even though she's standing right in front of me. I move away from the door, she ends the call and walks inside my house.

''So, not that I'm complaining but what are you doing here?'' I ask just as I was closing the front door. She just looks at me and then looks away again. I frown a little.

''What is it? Is something wrong?'' I ask. Still no reply from her. I approach her slowly.

''No… Nothing's wrong I just…'' She stops herself in mid-sentence, which makes me stand there like a confused idiot.

''Alison… You can tell me anything, you know that right?'' She looks up at me and smiles. Ugh, that smile… Fight the urge Emily fight it. Not the right time...

''Yes I know that.'' She says while stammering a little. I give her a look and I can tell she understands that she needs to keep talking, because that's exactly what she does.

''I just wanted to see you Emily.'' She finally says. That's all it takes for me to get butterflies in my stomach, kind of like when I first started falling in love with her… Oh god. Did I really just say that? Am I really sure that I am falling in love with her? She could be just a crush... But I've never felt anything like this with other crushes I've had. I sigh a little.

''You saying something like… 'Me too' would be appreciated in this situation Em.'' She says with a smile. I pull her into a hug. I missed her voice and her smell. Is that weird? I mean we've only been apart for like 1 day... I thought to myself. But I didn't think about it too much because I just wanted to embrace this moment. I could hear and feel her sigh against my shoulder. I had a feeling she was hiding something from me. Which made me feel slightly nervous. She finally makes the bold move and pulls away from me.

''Me too.'' I say and smile at her. She just giggles and looks down at the ground.

''So... Do you want to watch a movie or something?'' I ask. She just nods and makes her way to the living room.

''By the way, sorry for scaring you. If I had known you'd get like Sherlock Holmes I wouldn't have done it.'' She says as she sits down on the big couch.

''I mean... It's hot and all. But I wouldn't want to face the consequences of my little joke.'' She says and decides to lay down on the couch instead.

I couldn't help but let a grin escape onto my lips.

''Since when does Alison DiLaurentis have to say sorry for anything? And since when did I say there would be consequences?'' I say and sit down on the couch beside her.

''Since I fell deeply in utterly in love with a really beautiful chick. And since I thought that would be the case!'' She says and pulls me towards her, which makes me straddle her... Oh god... I was getting so turned on right now, but I had to say something.

''Oh, by the way, this girl you're talking about must be feeling very lucky to have someone like you be in love with her.'' I say with a smirk, trying to be braver than usual. I could see her dimples form on her cheeks. God, those dimples drove me crazy as hell. So I kissed her cheek.

''Are you feeling lucky?'' She asks with a smirk. I form an O with my mouth. I kind of knew where this was heading so I had to get out of there as quickly as possible. She starts moving closer to my lips.

''Alison DiLaurentis… Don't start.'' I say when she's just inches away, close enough to kiss me. She stops and I put my index finger on her lips.

''Start what? I don't know what you're talking about…'' She says innocently. I just smile and move away from her. I could see her frown slightly. I stand up and start walking towards the kitchen.

''We're okay, right?'' She asks so I turn around and look at her with a confused face.

''Why would you ask that? Of course we are! Why wouldn't we be?'' I say and smile to reassure her. She smiles back at me slightly. Kind of like she's forcing it.

''I'll go get the good stuff.'' I say and start making my way to the kitchen.

''Make yourself useful and pick a movie will ya?'' I ask her. I could hear her yell okay from the living room. I open the cabinet and look for the popcorn. Damn, no popcorn. I close the cabinet and look around. Is there anything in this house that is good enough for a movie? I open the fridge and see lots of fruit in a bowl. Perfect, I say to myself. I grab the bowl and put it on the counter.

''Did you die in there or something?'' Alison yells from the living room. I smile. I was home alone, in my house. With Alison in the room beside me. Oh my god. I'm home alone with Alison here. I repeat in my mind. I needed to stop thinking about all of this before I start picturing Alison nak- Too late.

''Emily?'' Alison yells once again. Which kicks me back to reality.

''Yeah, just a sex!'' I say and after a couple of seconds I immediately put my hand over my mouth. Did I seriously just say sex instead of sec? My eyes widen a little. I hope she didn't hear me. Fuck.

''Did I hear what you said wrong?'' She says as she enters the kitchen. I could feel my cheeks get warmer. I wasn't good with confrontations.

''I said just a sec.'' I say quickly, she just looks at me confused and walks back to look for a movie. Phew. I grab a knife and start to cut several fruits in pieces. Hm, maybe I'll get some whip cream too... God, I'm making everything so cheesy, I think to myself and smile at my retardness.

**_LATER THAT NIGHT_**

**Alison's POV**

The movie was almost at it's end. Kind of like Emily and I right now. We were all cuddled up on the couch with a blanket. My head on her shoulder, my hands intertwined in her hands. I completely zoned out on the movie a while ago. Just because I couldn't felt so... Safe. So warm and cold at the same time. So fuzzy and happy. Happier than I've ever been in a while. Like I finally had a place where I could just be myself and that I had someone right there with me who loved when I was myself. Someone who is as crazy and weird as me. I sigh silently.

''Bad movie?'' Emily asks and shifts her head downwards. I smile.

''No.. The movie is great.'' I say with a sarcastic voice. I hadn't seen much of it because I was busy thinking about more important stuff. Emily must've picked up on my sarcasm, because she starts to shift. Which causes me to move away from her shoulder.

''I know you very well Ali. You don't think I know that you have missed half of the movie?'' She says and smiles at me. I couldn't help but copy her smile.

''Okay.. Maybe you're right.'' I say and look away. Somehow I felt a little bit embarrassed by the whole situation. I felt her hand on my cheek, turning my head to look at her again. After we make eye contact, I felt my heart melt a little..

''Don't look away.'' She says. I noticed she was closer to me than she was a few seconds ago. I grab her hand and move it away from my face.

''Wouldn't want to in a million years..'' I say. Those cheekbones, those eyes, that cute nose, those kissable lips.. I wanted to kiss all of that. Her face. I just wanted to grab her and kiss her until I couldn't breathe anymore. Kind of like how I feel when she's touching me. Romantic I know. I mean.. I basically almost faint whenever she's near me. I could see her gulp and God. I even find that cute now. Her eyes told me all. She wasn't ready. Okay, no kissing.. For now atleast. Finally I dared to look away even though I said I didn't want to.

''I should probably head home. It's late.'' I say and stand up. She does the same.

''I had fun tonight, we should definately do this again.'' She says and smiles at me.

''Just text or call whenever you feel like it.'' I say and smile back at her as I head for the front door. I hear her walking behind me. I put my jacket on and look back at her.

''So.. I'll see you at school?'' I say and grab the door handle. She just nods and smiles slightly. I smile back at her and open the door. Just for it to be shut again. I look back at her.

''Okay.. I can't leave?'' I say with a small laugh. She frowns a little.

''Not yet.'' She says and closes the door.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm not going to give you guys any excuses. I just haven't had time to update this story. Hope you like this chapter and review will ya? :) Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**NO POV**

''Have you guys heard from Emily lately?'' Aria asks Hanna and Spencer.

''She told me she couldn't come because she had loads of homework to finish.'' Hanna says and shrugs.

''Emily? Doing homework.. On a Saturday night Hanna?'' Spencer looks at Hanna with her eye brows raised.

''OMG. Do you think she's on a date?'' Hanna says excited and turns towards Spencer and Aria.

''I mean, she could be. But why wouldn't she tell us?'' Aria says and looks at Spencer. Since Spencer is the smart one she usually figures everything out.

''Hm..'' Spencer says with a concetrated look. Aria and Hanna look at each other with confused looks and then back at Spencer.

''Hello? Earth to Spencer! We want to know what's going on in that big bang head of yours.'' Hanna says impatiently. Aria just laughs.

''Remember when Alison was talking about that person she liked?'' Spencer says and looks at her friends. They both look at her and nod.

''Well. She did say that person had ''chocolate brown eyes''.'' Spencer says and looks for a reaction from the girls. But they don't seem to be understanding what Spencer is saying.

''You guys are so stupid that I seriously don't know how you survive without me sometimes. '' Spencer says and covers her face with her hands.

''Wait.'' Aria says and has this look on this face like she's putting pieces together, kind of like Spencer was doing just seconds ago.

''Oh my God.'' Aria says after a while.

''Oh my God what? GUYS, I also want to know!'' Hanna says and throws her hands up in the air.

''Hanna! Emily has chocolate brown eyes.'' Spencer says. Hanna looks at Spencer and then at Aria.

''Do you guys think our best friend Emily.. Is kicking it in the bed with our other best friend Alison?'' Hanna asks. Both Aria and Spencer nod. Hanna just shakes her head.

''You guys are crazy!'' Hanna says and get's off the bed.

''First of all! Emily said there was nothing going on.'' Aria and Spencer looked at their friend Hanna who was pacing back and forth in the bedroom.

''Second of all, Alison is straight! I mean Emily said it herself. Why would Emily say that if they're seeing each other?'' Hanna says and turns towards the girls.

''Maybe to keep it a secret from us?'' Spencer says.

''Okay then. You call Emily and I call Alison.'' Hanna says and picks up her phone. Spencer just shakes her head at Hanna and grabs her phone too.

''Oh by the way, if Im right you're getting me that CD I've always wanted.'' Hanna says while looking for Emily's name in her contacts.

''And if I'm right, you'll be my slave for 2 days.'' Spencer says. Hanna looks at her and nods.

**Emily's POV**

''I need to talk to you about something.'' I say after I've closed the door. Alison gives me a confused look but waits patiently for me to continue.

''I think we sho-'' I get cut off by Alison's ringtone. She quickly pulls her phone up and looks at me.

''Answer it. I'll wait.'' I say and flash her a small smile. She smiles back and answers the call.

''Hey, Spence.'' Alison says and looks at me apologetic. But then my phone start to ring too so I pick it up from my pocket. Hanna. I walk into the other room and answer the call.

''Hey Hanna! What's up.'' I ask.

''Hey, still doing homework?'' She asks and I couldn't help but feel guilty about lying to her.

''I just finished all of it.. Why?'' I ask curiously. I could hear someone in the background talking but I didn't ask about it.

''Oh, just checking. So are you home alone?'' Hanna blurts out. I frown a little. Why all these questions all of a sudden? I start to think that they've seen Alison come over or something.

''Um.. Kind of.'' I say and immediately regret it.

''Kind of? You have company? Who is it?'' Hanna asks with an excited voice. I just put my hand on my face and regret that I said kind of. Fuck.

''No one you know.. Just a friend.'' I say quickly.

''I'm your friend. Is it me? Or is it a friend friend?'' Hanna asks and laughs a little. I smiled.

''No. It's just a friend. I'll talk to you later Hanna.'' I say.

''No wai-'' That's all I hear before I end the call. I sigh and walk back to the front door. Alison was still there. She smiles when she sees me and I do the same.

''Spencer called.. She kept asking me all these weird questions.'' Alison says.

''I think they're on to us.'' I add. She just laughs.

''They're probably sitting in the bushes stalking us right now.'' I say and look out the window. No sight of them. I feel Alison's hand on my arm and I turn around.

''Stop being so paranoid. They're probably just bored or something.'' Alison says and moves her hand from my arm. I just give her a small smile, she's probably right.

''So, you wanted to talk to me about something?'' Alison says with a more serious look.

''Yeah.. I was thinking about telling the girls about us..'' I say and look for a reaction on Alison's face. But she remains the same, which allows me to continue.

''And I just wanted to make sure you were alright with it.'' I say. She just looks down on the floor. I knew it, she doesn't want it to be open.

''It's alright if you don't want to.. Forget I said an-'' Is all I can say before her lips are on mine. I instantly kiss her back. After a couple of minutes we seperate for air.

''Sometimes I think you're blonde under all that brown hair.'' Alison says and smiles at me.

''I don't mind at all.'' She finally says and I couldn't help but let out my stupid goofy grin that always pops up when Alison is around.

''Tomorrow then?'' I ask and pull her towards me again. She just nods and gives me a quick peck on my lips.

''See you at school, Em.'' She says and leaves my house. I close the door after her and smile again. My friends are finally going to know everything about me and Alison.

**A/N: Sorry about a short and late update. Exams suck and so does life. But here you have it. Sorry again. **** JasonSchz96**


End file.
